MichaelXTrevor
by Shadow's Bodyguard
Summary: Michael and Trevor find out about the pairing people have going for them on the internet and they attempt to use it for profit. What could go wrong? Probably everything.


T'was an average day at the De Santa household. Jimmy was playing his online game, saying horrendous racial slurs to his online pals, Tracey was in her room having sex with a boy who wasn't her boyfriend, Amanda was drinking wine and crying over how her life is messed up in the bathtub, and Michael, who was probably the happiest, was watching an old favorite of his, a 1950s action movie of some sort.

"Oh, Jonah! Oh!"

Michael glared at the ceiling and turned up the volume a bit.

"Me? A scrub? At least my mom's not a hermaphrodite!"

"Oh, God Damn it..." Michael muttered under his breath, taking a deep breath. He loved his kids but sometimes they could be assholes. He got up from his comfy seat and went upstairs. He knocked on Tracey's door.

"HEY! If you're gonna do that in my house, then keep it quiet!" Michael shouted from outside Tracey's bedroom door.

"Ugh! DAD, GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!" Tracey said, and immediately resumed to what she was doing. Next, Michael walked over to Jimmy's room and walked in without knocking.

"JIMMY!" Michael yelled, walking in front of his view of the game. "What's all this I hear about hermaphrodites, huh?"

"Go away please." Jimmy said without looking up.

"What the hell did you just say to me?!" Michael growled.

''I said go away, go watch some stupid old movie, or something."

Michael, who was beyond furious, picked up a chair.

"Tsk! Uh, uh, uh! Remember the last time you did that?" Jimmy said, making Michael think.

"...Oh yeah. Well listen here! You got lucky today! Just...keep it down!" Michael said, putting the chair down and storming out of the room.

He soon came back down stairs to enjoy the rest of his peaceful Sunday afternoon.

Unfortunately, there was a knock on the door, followed by Trevor inviting himself in.

"What was the purpose of knocking, then?" Michael questioned.

"Well, duh! To let you know I'm here! I have some morals." Trevor told him, joining his friend on the sofa chair. "But Michael, guess what, my friend!"

Michael raised an eyebrow, but finally shrugged.

"|'ve got nothing. What?"

"Okay so, I was on Lifeinvader right? So as I was just scrolling and minding my business, BOOM! There it was!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Uh...what?" Michael said hesistantly, still recovering from the near heart attack the man beside him had given him.

"A MichaelxTrevor fan page! Can you believe that?!"

At first, Michael was confused.

"The hell is that?"

"Oh my God, Mikey! Get with the times! MichaelxTrevor is a ship!"

"A ship? Like the Titanic?"

"No, you STUPID ASS! A ship! Like, people want us together, like fucking and stuff." Trevor explained to him in the most cleanest way he could.

"So...let me get this straight...people on Lifelnvader want us to get it in?"

Michael asked, still trying to comprehend.

"Ohhhh-ho-ho-ho! Not just Lifeinvader! There's a website called Tumblr where they draw pics of us doing it!" Trevor said in a sinister like tone.

"What kind of sick, twisted shit is that?! Someone should report that shit!" Michael replied, getting angry.

"The sickest twisted shit! I was mad as hell once I saw it too! But then I started thinking..."

Michael scooted away from Trevor uncomfortably.

"About what?"

"You know? We could get money from this! Sponsor, 'The TrevorxMichael fan club!' We could get tons of cash from this, so why not take advantage of it?" Trevor explained to him.

"Because..." Michael said, ushering Trevor to come closer so that he could whisper. "WE ARE NOT IN A FUCKING RELATIONSHIP!"

"EINSTEIN! WE DON'T HAVE TO ACTUALLY FUCK! IT'S JUST A NAME WE'RE CARRYING TO MAKE MONEY!"

"WE REALLY SHOULDN'T BE YELLING ANY OF THIS OUT LOUD!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! So, you in then?" Trevor asked, holding out his hand.

''I guess." Michael sighed, knowing this could only go bad.

"Good! So now, we have to make a website! Come on!" Trevor said, getting up.

Michael sat on the chair without moving and groaned.

Trevor sucked his teeth. "Come on, Mikey. Don't go ghost on me now."

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'." Michael said, giving in to Trevor's peer pressure.


End file.
